Mission: Bring down the Head Boy
by DramioneSinceDay1
Summary: Malfoy reached for the pocket of his robes and something red caught Hermione's eye. Oh, no! This could not be happening! When a pair of knickers find their way into Draco Malfoy's things, he is quite surprised. But what he doesn't know, is that things are going exactly as planned for Head Girl, Hermione Granger.


**Hey, guys! This is my first Harry Potter story so be sure to R&R. I've chosen a song I associate with every part of this story. I just heard them in my head when I was writing, so here goes:**

**Song : Madcon – Beggin' You**

Hermione was running for her life. Or, at least, it felt like she was. That morning had started like any other, except, when she had been walking out of the bathroom she noticed the time. She was running late! The Head Girl was running late! It was unacceptable. Hermione knew that McGonagall would take away her badge. She pictured herself at the Headmistress' desk, her eyes full of tears and her good image ruined forever. Hermione Granger, the best of her year, one third of the Golden Trio, stripped from her position on the first week of the semester! Oh, the way people would talk about her...Without her badge, she was just another know-it-all bookworm!

No, she would not let that happen to herself! And all because of a silly alarm clock! Wait a minute... Come to think of it, there hadn't been any alarm clock at all. There could be only one person responsible and that was the Head Boy, none other than Slytherin Prince himself, Draco Malfoy. Damn him! He was really getting on her last nerve. What McGonagall had been thinking when she made Malfoy Head Boy opposite her was beyond Hermione.

Hermione's inner monologue continued as she made her way through the school, straight for McGonagall's office. She had nothing to worry about. Surely, the Professor would take her word over Malfoy's!

So she ran and ran, and ran for what seemed like eternity, until she ran straight into a pair of strong arms that captured her by her wrists in one quick move. Hermione was looking at a man's chest. Dressed in robes and a tie, he was surely a student. Just as she was about to sneak a peek at the boy's badge she heard an oh-so familiar voice and unfortunately it came from the boy who had her in his arms.

„What do we have here?" slurred a deep voice that belonged to no other than Draco Malfoy. This was definitely not her lucky day.

„Someone in a rush. Not that the same could be said about you, Malfoy. Skipping class, are we now? How fortunate, I was just on my way to McGonagall! Now I'll have an even better argument as to why she should take away your badge!" Hermione talked so fast it looked as though Malfoy's lackeys, Crabbe and Goyle, couldn't even comprehend what was happening. But Malfoy could.

„My badge? I don't see you in class either, Granger!"

„And whose fault is that? It's not like you hid my alarm clock, right? It probably grew a pair of legs and went for a walk itself!"

„What an imagination you have, Granger! Me and stealing? I have more than you as it is. Why would I do something so _mean_?"

Hermione huffed. She was really in no mood for Malfoy's antics.

„They say sarcasm is the lowest form of wit, Malfoy," she said in an annoyed voice.

Malfoy simply smirked, an evil glint in his eyes.

„Oh, just cut the crap already! Give me back what's mine!"

„Well, I don't know what this „barm" clock thing of yours is and I haven't got it, but I admit, I do have something else of yours."

Hermione felt confused. What was he talking about?

Malfoy reached for the pocket of his robes and something red caught Hermione's eye. Oh, no! This could not be happening!

„Seems like you've been quite the naughty girl, haven't you," Draco drawled, the Malfoy signature smirk on his face. This time, he really did have a reason to smirk, as dangling from his fingers was a pair of very red and very lacy knickers.

Hermione reacted immediately. She made a grab for them, but Malfoy was too tall. He just raised his arm higher and let out a low chuckle.

Suddenly the bell rang and this distracted Malfoy long enough for Hermione to jump, grab her underwear and make a run for it.

When she reached the end of the hallway, she looked back only to see Malfoy, sneering.

„You haven't seen the last of me, Granger!"

Several students glanced at Malfoy, surprised by his sudden shout. When the Slytherin shot a glare at them, most cowardly looked away.

Meanwhile, Hermione had numerous thoughts running through her head. What did he mean? Was he going to pull a prank or something? Surely he was just pulling her leg...Right?

**Song: Nonono – Pumpin' Blood**

The next morning Hermione entered the Great Hall, a cheerful skip in her step. She had just talked to McGonagall about the other day and the Professor had promised to look into the situation.

Hermione took a seat next to Ginny who was talking loudly to Harry and Ron about what seemed to be everyone's favourite thing – Quidditch. Frankly, Hermione thought of it as a waste of time, money and energy. Not that she ever told the boys so. They'd have her head!

„Morning, 'Mione," all three of them chorused.

„It is a good morning, isn't it? Great, in fact!"

Harry and Ron seemed to have returned to their previous conversation without acknowledging Hermione's response. Ginny, however...

„What's got you in such a joyful mood?"

„I just might have done something to make a certain blonde ferret lose his badge," Hermione answered proudly.

„You mean Malfoy's not Head Boy anymore?"

„What I mean to say is, that very soon he might find himself under very close watch. And we all know how he really is, do we not? And once the profesors realise it as well, I just might have a new roommate."

„That's great, Mione. But, how do you know he'll lose his position?"

„Let's just say, I have a feeling tomorrow's Transfiguration class won't be ending so well for all of us."

And for the first time ever, Ginny could see a smirk adorning Hermione Granger's face. A smirk that could rival Malfoy's and a mischievous glint in her eyes, that reminded Ginny of her two prank-pulling brothers.

Ginny knew right then and there, things weren't going to be looking up for a certain blond Slytherin.

**Song: Christina Aguilera – Keeps Getting Better**

It was time for Transfiguration class and Hermione was very excited. This was going to be the one thing that would bring Draco Malfoy down. She was sure of it.

That same morning she had placed her sexiest G–string panties in Malfoy's Transfiguration book while he was taking a shower. Knowing Malfoy, he wouldn't pass an oppurtunity to humiliate somebody, in this case, no other than Hermione herself.

She was also sure Malfoy would recognize the underwear as hers. She had purposly left them lying arround the other day just so Malfoy would notice them and call her out on it the same way he had that day in the hallway. This had, of course, turned into a heated argument. Hermione was sure he would remember the underwear, as he had made some quite obscene comments about them and the „kinkiness of the seemingly virginal Gryffindor Princess".

The bell rang and reminded her of where she was and why. It was time for action.

The 7th Year Slytherins and Gryffindors piled into the classroom. Hermione sat down in her usual place next to Harry and Ron and quickly took out her quill, ink bottle, some parchment and the Transfiguration text book. When she was done, she immediately turned to see Malfoy doing the same. Malfoy hadn't yet noticed the lace lingerie inside. _All in due time, _Hermione thought, turning her back to Malfoy.

She listened to McGonagall rambling on for the next couple of minutes. When McGonnagal finally told them to open up their books on chapter four, Hermione livened up. She had intentionally placed her knickers in that particular spread of Malfoy's book, knowing they would go through the chapter today.

A rush of adrenaline overtook Hermione for no reason in particular. Well, except for the knowledge that the ferret would be opening his book any minute now.

A loud gasp of surprise could be heard from the back of the classroom. All the students turned towards where the sound had come from. The source was no other than Draco Malfoy who was now wearing a look of astonishment on his face.

„What seems to be the problem, Mr. Malfoy?"

Malfoy quickly shut his book and didn't reply immediately. But Hermione didn't miss the quick glance he shot in her direction.

„Umm, nothing at all, Professor. I just remembered something."

„Next time try and-"

The Professor was suddenly cut off by the loud and sudden appearance of Professor Slughorn.

„Oh, I'm sorry, Minerva. I didn't realise you had class. Sadly, this can't wait. An accident just happened in my Potions Class. One of your Sixth Year Gryffindors has been injured and has to be taken to Madam Pomfrey."

That was probably the most up to point Hermione had ever witnessed Slughorn to be. He was always struggling with his words, getting off the topic at hand, avoiding eye contact, but that didn't seem like the case now. Something must have definitely gone seriously wrong in that classroom.

„I'll be back as soon as I can, students. Start practising the spell on page 122."

With that, both Professors hurriedly left the room.

This slightly unsettled Hermione. What if Ginny was the one hurt? It seemed quite serious...

But then again, what was the point of going through with the plan if the Professor wasn't there to see it? How would she prove Draco's wrong-doings?

For the next few minutes class continued on as normal, to her surprise. Today of all days, the students decided to actually learn something. The classroom seemed quiet apart from the occasional whisper here and there. Hermione looked through the information given about the spell she was supposed to learn and began practising.

After a few minutes of practice Hermione had already perfected the spell and was beginning to look bored. She gazed around the room and seeing a surprisingly studious Draco Malfoy, smirked mischieviously in his direction. She had a plan B.

Leaning over her desk she quickly informed Dean Thomas that it was time to act. Hermione had previously told him about the plotting she had been doing including the slimy ferret every Gryffindor hated. Especially Dean, as Malfoy had been playing some quite nasty pranks on him and Seamus lately. This had come as a surprise to Hermione. Draco used to gloat and pride himself in his successful bullying techniques. Now, with all his secrecy in the matter, Hermione was sure that he hid this information to keep his badge. Another uncharacteristic smirk fell upon Hermione's lips as she imagined Draco packing his belongings and moving back into the Slytherin dungeons. He wouldn't be looking so vainglorious then, now would he?

Hermione had decided that Dean would come up with an excuse to drag McGonagall back to the classroom. Another accident, a disobiedient student, it didn't matter, as long as McGonagall was back in time to witness Draco speaking vulgar things and holding up inappropriate clothing belonging to a fellow student nonetheless. Any other teacher would simply dock points, give him detention, maybe both. But this was McGonagall and as far as Hermione had heard, she didn't stand for indecent behaviour in any shape or form.

As soon as Dean had slipped out of the classroom, for some reason a commotion could be heard from the back of the classroom. As Hermione turned she inwardly smiled. She couldn't believe her luck! It's as if Malfoy had read her mind. He was now demonstrating the revealing piece of clothing to his Slytherin mates Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini. All three boys were looking pointedly at her as she faced them.

„Granger, Granger, you won't believe what I've found!"

Malfoy spoke loudly enough for all their classmates to hear, but his maniacal, almost Bellatrix worthy laugh was probably what draw everyone's attention to the scene before them. Now Hermione had to play the part. So far, so good.

„What, Malfoy? Don't tell me it's your brain? Maybe then you could actually expand your vocabulary! The insults were getting kind of old, you know..."

Some of the students were laughing, some chuckling, some simply snickering, but they all had one thing in common – they all loved a good Granger vs. Malfoy banter.

„I'll have you know, I have something of yours. I don't really know how it could have got lost in my things. With that bush on your head you call hair, I'm surprised your things aren't getting lost in there. But who knows? You might have hidden a copy of „Hogwarts: A History" in there, for all I know!"

Now it was time for the Slytherin girls to giggle. For them, Hermione Granger's hair really was a mystery.

„But back to the matter at hand. I have here, something you usually shed in your daily striptease sessions," turning to his classmates, he continued," you see, Granger enjoys walking around our dorms."

Seeing the confused looks on everyone's faces he finished his thought.

„Naked."

This sent every student into a pit of laughter, some even cried. But Hermione was feeling a bit ashamed. Now everyone was thinking she was some pervert. Lurking around naked for a Slytherin to see. That was unacceptable.

„Oh, Granger, are you blushing? Feeling shy now that the secret's out of the bag?"

Hermione made no comment, inwardly urging him to continue and begging him to actually display the underwear. McGonagall would be arriving any minute.

„Well, you can turn that horrid Gryffindor colour all you want, it won't erase the fact that everyone now knows of your naked parade," as Hermione opened her mouth the speak, she was interrupted," that you put on just for me. Always knew you wanted me, mudblood. I don't really blame you, who wouldn't want a piece of this?"

He motioned to himself, a prideful look on his face. Hermione had to admit, she had never really seen him look as arrogant, conceited, and bloody proud as he did in that very moment. Humiliating her must have been one of his earnest desires.

But Hermione knew she had to keep going, so that everyone would see what was true. He had her underwear.

„Don't you dare lie to me! Stop it! This idiocy isn't fooling anyone! Enough with the lies!"

Despite Hermione's angry and furious demeanor, Draco remained calm.

„Who said I was lying? Besides, I have proof," and with that he raised the G-string in the air for everyone to see and dangled it on his pinky finger for good measure.

Shocked gasps could be heard from all around the room. Neither house had really believed that Hermione was capable of such naughty behaviour, that is, up until that moment.

„You've been a naughty, naughty girl, mudblood, and what happens to bad girls? They get punished."

His innuendo did not go unnoticed by anyone, including Professor McGonagall who had chosen that exact moment to step into the classroom.

„What is it with all the racket," the Head of Gryffindor House demanded.

No one dared to say a word.

„Fifty points from Slytherin, Mister Malfoy, for badmouthing a fellow student, another fifty for stealing from said student, fifty more for the indecency of the subject and daily detentions for the next two weeks for all of the above."

During her miniature speech she had walked all the way from the door to her desk, put on her glasses and written down this new development without even a glance at the 7th year students.

The classroom was eerily silent for the next minute or so before the teacher added," And frankly, Mr. Thomas, I can't spot any rabid nucklavees***** vandalizing my classroom."

Dean simply averted his eyes, embarrassment written all over his face.

**Song: Peter, Bjorn & John – Young Folks**

„Rabid nucklavees? Seriously? That was the best you could come up with," Ginny asked Dean incredulously. The Golden Trio, plus Ginny, Dean and Seamus were now going over the events of the day. Hermione and Dean had explained the situation to the others over dinner, all disappointed by their lack of success in „sacking" Malfoy.

„Well, what would you have said to convince her to run back?"

Ginny ignored Dean's response and turned to Hermione.

„What do we do now?"

Confused, Hermione replied," What do you mean?"

„We can't give up now! It's just begun," Ginny exclaimed enthusiastically.

„What's begun?"

Harry asked and all the others looked at Ginny questioningly.

„Mission „Bring down the Head Boy", of course."

**For those of you wondering what a nucklavee is, I've got the description here: **

*** Considered to be the very worst of all Scottish monsters by some, the Nuckelavee is a sort of twisted Scottish version of the centaur. His very purpose was simply to hurt those living on the Orkney Islands, and he was made of the top half of a man sewn onto the back of some sort of ****rotting horse****. He was said to be the cause of blight, disaster, floods, and more because of his purely evil nature. **

**Thank you for reading. Was it good or bad? Should I continue this story? Please, let me know. :)**


End file.
